


Who She Is

by Subatomic_grape



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Chrobin Week 2018, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Single POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatomic_grape/pseuds/Subatomic_grape
Summary: Even when she doubts who she is, Chrom has a way of reassuring Robin.(Chrobin Week, Day 3: Corruption)





	Who She Is

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had my doubts I'd be able to write this out or participate in Chrobinweek. But then inspiration struck over the weekend. (Along with an early blizzard.) I made the most of it and wrote a slightly unconventional and saucy take on the "Corruption" prompt.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

She sat in a castle turned tomb.  Her limbs were curiously leaden and sunk against the broken throne.  She’d seen her husband nestled against the gilded arms and backboard often enough; now it was her turn to lounge upon it, however tarnished it may have been.

The rest of the throne room was a match.  The once proud stonework shattered, sunlight replaced with thick miasma and gloom.

 _‘This is… This isn’t right.’_   A thought fought its way into her head.  But her body didn’t respond, leaving her a spectator.

Dread gnawed at Robin as she watched… But it only bloomed into fear when something moved in the shadows of the throne room.  She wasn’t the only person in this half-dead world.  Without her input, her hand raised almost on a string, beckoning the person forward.

Wane light picked out blue tints in the person’s hair.  A spark of relief tried to settle in her chest as she recognized Chrom.  Tried to call out to him-

It all turned to ash, once she saw the bloody mark shoved into his ribs.  Her eyes lingered on the red stains soaked into his clothing, the paleness of a corpse on his skin.  His steps were shuffling, and his body lurched at the motions until he came to a stop before her.  His hands, where they touched hers, were cold.

 _‘This can’t be real.’_   She fought at what she saw and felt… But she couldn’t shut her eyes to the sight, nor deafen her ears.

“…Grima.”  The name spilled out between blood caked lips.  And it was meant only for her ears.

The cold wasn’t limited to just his touch.  It lanced through her with a shudder.

 _‘I’m not-’_   She wanted to say.  But her throat was a vice, and the words were trapped in her lungs.  In retaliation her heart pounded.  _‘My name is Robin-!’_

It all went unsaid, under the half-dead gaze.

“Fell Dragon.”  She took in the scarlet of his eyes, and wondered if there was something just beyond the glow.  Someone trying to fight their way out but powerless, the same way she was.  Forced to watch a nightmare play out.

“You are Grima.”  His voice was somewhere between a reassuring croon, and a barbed accusation.  She wondered if beyond that there were other voices; other Risen calling out her name-

 _‘No!  That’s not who I am!’_   She tried to think.  Tried to protest.  But her thoughts couldn’t stand against the chant building around her, lead by the corpse who fixed her with red eyes.

“Grima.  Grima-”

“NO!”  The word screamed out, shattering everything.

Her eyes blinked.  And when she opened them again the throne room was gone, replaced with white sheets.  The chill faded in favor of warmth from the bed and covers.  Nearby someone gave a confused mumble, and a body shifted against her back. 

“Wh?”  The voice asked.  A blink later, she registered Chrom’s sleep-laced voice.

And he wasn’t calling her by a different name.

“I’m not Grima…”  Robin whispered out.  She hated the sob that lingered in her words, and hated the tears spilling down her cheeks even more. 

It had only been a nightmare.  Nothing more.  But her heart wouldn’t slow.  And now that she had some measure of control, her limbs wouldn’t stop shaking.  They refused to forget what had echoed in her ears, or the way that name felt worse than the bite of any blade.

“I-I’m not Grima,” She forced herself to repeat that.  She tried flexing her fingers to prove that, and show she still had control over herself.  Her body wasn’t convinced, terror and grief balling her fingers into fists-

The shudder in her body cut out, going shock still.  She registered a hand resting on her back.  Warmth settled between her shoulder blades, fingers moving up and down the bumps of her spine.

She glanced over her shoulder to see a hint of Chrom’s face.  A part of her hesitated, terrified of seeing scarlet lingering in his eyes.  When Robin forced herself to look anyway, all she found was blue.  And concern, with how he looked over her.  The touch on her back turned insistent, like he could push whatever scared her out with enough contact.

“Robin-?”  Hearing her name on his lips, instead of Grima, was enough to spin her around.  She bumped into him, chest to chest and wrapped her arms around him.  The motion pushed more tears free, and she found herself crying into his shoulder.  The gauze of her nightgown brushed against his bare chest, and her hands moved over him.  Her fingers gripped at his shoulders, like he was the only solid thing.

 _‘Not real.  Not real…’_   She tried repeating, even if it didn’t still her sobs.

“Wh-What’s wrong?”  He asked, rubbing at her back to try and calm her.  In another breath, he answered his own question.  “It was a nightmare, wasn’t it?”

Such things weren’t uncommon amongst the two of them.  More than once she woke up with him clinging to her, body shaking from nightmares of his sister falling.  Or of Robin herself vanishing.

It only made sense the same would happen to her… Even if Robin would’ve given anything to put off having those dreams.  But it didn’t change the quavering in her breath, the need to hold onto him until the world decided to stabilize.

“Y-yes.”  Robin answered, her voice raw.  With how choked she was, it was a wonder she managed even that. 

With halting breaths she recounted her dream, only daring to look him in the eyes after she was finished.  She regretted it once she saw the stricken look on his face.  His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape.

“Robin… I’d never say that to you.”  He managed in a low voice.  His thumbs brushed underneath her chin, raising her face. 

“I know who you are.  And you’ve proven it to everyone time and again.”  Her eyes flickered down, to the scar on his ribs.  Even with her vision blurry, the pale scar tissue stood out.

 _‘There’s no blood.  No mortal wound.’_   Because she’d turned the blow at the last second.  Because she’d bested Validar and Grima, thanks to her bonds.

If only she could convince the rest of her that was true.  Chrom must have noticed that she was still crying, still staggered by her nightmare.  His thumbs moved from her chin to brush over her cheeks, the touch soft and wiping away her tears.

“Sorry.”  She whispered.  “I-I know that’s true, but…”

But she couldn’t convince her heart of the same thing.  It ached and pounded, refusing to calm.  Chrom might have heard it, when one of his hands left her face and rested at her chest.  His palm pressed just above the hem of her nightgown, fingers splayed out.  The beat of her heart echoed against his touch.

“How do I convince the rest of you that it’s true?”  He murmured, oddly thoughtful for a moment.  Before she could find an answer, his lips rested over hers.  Her sobs halted, turning into a hitch in her breathing from the contact.

He started his kiss soft, testing her reaction.  She tilted her head back, curling into him.  The gentleness was nothing like her nightmare, all warmth and reassuring.  Chrom broke the kiss, resting his forehead atop hers and finding his breath.

“You… You make a very good point with that.”  A breathless laugh hid under her words.  She smiled through the tears in her eyes, and Chrom echoed her voice with a chuckle of his own.  Robin raised her head, meeting his lips for a second kiss.

This one wasn’t as gentle; there was a heat where their lips touched.  And something about the contact left her hungry, aching for more.  The longing stilled her anxiety, changing her shivers into something different.  Chrom gave a low sigh against her lips, the hand on her chest pressing her down until she lay flat on her back.  Chrom knelt over her, his body like a curled spring.  A ripple ran through him where her hands touched his skin, and he moved his mouth against hers with a soft moan.

Something electric curled out from her heart, and spread down into her stomach.  Robin opened her lips in response, ready to touch her tongue to his mouth-

Instead he pulled away, eyes downcast.  They lingered on her face, and Robin suddenly was aware of both the redness in her cheeks, and how hot her tears felt.  The kiss hadn’t chased those away, and her eyes stung.

“It’s okay,” his voice was gentle, as was his touch, brushing at her cheek again.  But she could pick out a quiver in his fingers.  A restless feeling had taken hold of him, and he was trying to keep it clamped down.  It may well have been the same thing that burned through her.  “You’re okay.  You’re safe…”

He trailed off when she wrapped her fingers around his wrist.  She pulled his hand to her mouth, and pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

“Chrom…”  She pleaded.  “Sh-show me, maybe?”

 _‘That you’d never look at me the way you did in that nightmare.  That I’m not-’_  

Her thoughts stilled, once he nodded.  His fingers shifted and left her skin, twining around her hands and pinning them to the pillows.

“Robin,” he whispered her name, reassuring her.  He kissed her along the jaw, then under the chin.  There was nothing hesitant about his touches, nothing cold or detached to them.  She shut her eyes, and Chrom pressed his lips to each of her eyelids, stilling the tears.

When he kissed her on the lips again, there was a hot and demanding force to it.  Her mouth opened once his tongue teased at her lips, before sliding over hers.  His breath puffed warm on her face, and one of his hands left hers to brush at her neck.

Robin sighed under his care, only for the sound to turn into a gasp when he took his hand lower.  The fabric of her nightgown was gauzy, and felt even thinner when he cupped her breast.  His thumb brushed at her peak, teasing her.  She tried pushing into his touch and feel more, only to give a frustrated whine.  The cloth of her nightgown was just enough of a barrier that she couldn’t feel as much as she should have.

“More?”  He broke from kissing her to ask.  Then he dipped his head down, turning the fabric damp with his tongue.

“Tease,” she gasped out, and in retaliation slipped her hands free.  They tangled in his hair, tugging hard when he bit at her gown.  She writhed underneath him, the loose fabric suddenly turning confining, stifling.

“I-I need-”  She tried to say, only for Chrom to meet her eyes.  Chrom dug his fingers into the skirt, tearing the entire thing up and over her head.  Her skin had room to breathe, though she couldn’t shed the heat still burning right beneath the flesh.

Since it was so different from her earlier fear, and consuming, Robin couldn’t bring herself to mind.

Her husband paused for a moment, taking her in.  The starlight left her feeling pale, oddly washed out… Though the same didn’t apply to Chrom.  He looked so vibrant in the muted light, already flushed.  His sides almost pulsed as he tried to catch his breath.  He was nothing like the phantom in her dream, weighed down with heavy armor and lacking in warmth.

Wherever their skin touched she felt sparks of warmth, as delicious as they were agonizing.

 _‘You look so alive,’_   She wanted to say, but his next words stopped her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, and she found herself blushing under the attention.  That red wasn’t confined to her cheeks either, dusting across her chest… And making what she felt _very_ obvious.

“Robin.”  He stilled her.  “It’s true.  And I,”

He paused, kissing at the base of her neck.

“Am so lucky,” That kiss he pressed over her heart.  “To be with you.”

This time she didn’t feel quite so angry or disappointed at herself, when a new set of tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  The squeezing at her heart had changed too, into something more sweet.

“And I’m lucky to have y-!”  This wasn’t the first time Robin was grateful for thick walls.  And it likely wouldn’t be the last; they did an excellent job of absorbing that yelp she let out, once Chrom closed his mouth over her nipple.  His tongue dragged over in a slow motion before his teeth nipped at her.  His thumb attended her other breast, rubbing and pinching… And Robin swore she felt him smile against her skin.

She squirmed under his attention, arching her back when Chrom elected to go lower.  He trailed touches and kisses down to her ribs before splaying his hands out over her stomach.  He traced the lines from her pregnancy, the brush of his fingers somewhere between tender and ticklish.

“Well, I’ve done a pretty thorough check.”  He smiled at her.  “And I can say you’re certainly still the woman I married, and who I had children with.”

He laughed at the same time she groaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

“You’re still Robin.”  He continued, drawing patterns with his fingers.  “Still the person I love.”

“You’re so…”  Sweet, or sappish she wasn’t sure.  But he _was_ chasing the last of those phantasms out of her head.

“Well, I’m not quite finished.”  He gave her a quick grin, while his hand tested the band of her smallclothes.  “A-ah, only if you want to, of course?”

Robin’s answer was sitting upright, and cupping his face.  Her thumbs tugged at the corners of his lips, before she kissed him.  This time she was the one pressing her tongue at his, feeling a low moan echo from him into her mouth.

“Yes,” she said, after they broke apart.  Followed by a breathless, “Please.”

He guided her down to the sheets, brushing his fingers along her chin in a loving gesture.  Chrom continued the path over her neck, past her breasts… Then stopping short, resting his hands on her waist.  Not touching where she ached, where she felt the most need.  Robin shifted her hips, choking back a moan where the fabric of her underwear rubbed between her legs.

“Already wet?”  Chrom teased her, looking at the dark spot forming… And then adding to it when he put his mouth over the spot.  Robin dug her fingers into the covers, her hips twitching under his grip as she tried to find relief.  She grumbled under her breath, trying to curse and get him to remove that last barrier all at the same time.

“Patience,” Chrom advised her, the rumble of his voice tickling at her sex.  He kissed her again, pressing his tongue to the fabric.  A wave of pleasure rushed out from the contact, curling her toes.

“Gods, Chrom-!”  She cut off when he nipped at her, the fabric softening his teeth.  He dragged his tongue over her, pressing a little more insistently, and she rolled her hips.  Her heels dug into the bed.  “Please, I need-”

“It’s okay.  I know.”  He paused long enough to tell her that, his fingers hooking into the front of her underwear and pulling it down.  She lifted her hips, and almost kicked the last of the fabric off her legs. 

“I know what you want.”  Chrom continued, turning his attention back to her.  His hands went to her legs.  His fingers curled around the back of her knee, lifting it aside.  His other hand brushed her thigh.  “Gods, but you’re beautiful like this.”

She blushed at that… and at the wet feeling between her thighs.

Robin expected him to return to where he left off.  Instead he shifted his weight, leaning over to stare into her eyes.  She almost wanted to shrink from his gaze for a moment.  A tremor in her heart reminded her why; that she was still half scared his sight would turn scarlet.

_‘Don’t forget everything he’s said.  Everything he just did.’_

Instead of shying away, Robin forced herself to look at him.  Instead of red she found blue… And something far more intent burning in his eyes, chasing away her anxiety.

“And I know you’re Robin.  Who else could you be?”  He murmured.  Now that he was settled between her legs, he traced his fingers up and down her thighs.  Mapping out her body by touch alone, while he gazed at her face.

“I could never give my heart to anyone else.  Or treat her like the queen she is.”  She shivered under his touch and gaze.  “Like I _know_ she is.”

The sincerity startled a laugh out of her.

“Y-you seem pretty ready to tease her instead of giving that treatment, though.”

“I’ll try to make up for that.”  He dipped his head down to her sex, kissing her right above the tuft of hair and prompting another laugh from her-

That turned to a gasp when he touched his tongue directly to her.  Robin threw her head back, tangling her hair on the pillow as he pressed the flat of his tongue into her folds.  Without anything covering them, she soaked in the heat from his mouth and warm pants of breath.

“Yes,” she whispered, urging him on.  He switched to the tip of his tongue, drawing a circle agonizingly close to her clit.  Her hands found his hair and tangled their way into place.  When he closed his lips around her sex Robin gave up keeping her voice low.  Her moans echoed through their bedchamber, urging him on.

Her thoughts blurred out, in favor of focusing on his touch.  She must have whispered out something; whether it was encouragement, or his name, she felt words leave her lips.  It coaxed him into deepening his kisses, until pleasure coursed across her body and left her trembling.

“Chrom!”  That time, she heard what she said.  And felt her fingers pull at his hair, desperate for more-

Her heart ached, even as euphoria crashed through her.  Robin found herself shivering in the afterglow, and blinking up at her husband.

“Convinced yet?”  He asked, licking his lips.  Robin had to try a few times to push herself up, onto her elbows.  Then kneeling, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“There is one thing missing,” she took in his confusion for one breath, before shifting her legs so he was cradled between her thighs.  “…You.”

She kissed the corner of his jaw at that, before nibbling at the edge of his ear.  Then it was his turn to moan.  Robin shifted her legs, feeling him press hard against her.

“Then that’s what I’ll give.”  Together they managed to get his briefs off, her fingers brushing his erection.  She moved to touch him again, but he caught her hands.

“Let me,” Chrom told her.  “Besides, I…”

He almost thrummed under her fingers; restless and eager in equal measures.

“I’m… Well, more than ready.  D-don’t want to finish early, either.”

Robin managed a nod, and he shifted his grip.  His arms wrapped around her, holding her close.  Once she was pressed to him and felt his warmth all around her, the ache in her heart stilled.

“Robin-?”  She moved from his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his back and clinging on.

“I want,” she started to say, and that was enough to urge him forward.  He rubbed his cock between her thighs, moving slow and coating himself with her.  Robin flushed at the contact, trying to spread her legs further.  Maybe that ache was gone from her chest, but it hadn’t vanished completely; instead it opted to move down between her legs.

“I-I want you.  Please, Chrom.” And he obliged.

His hand drifted down, spreading her open.  She whimpered at the contact, the sound turning to a low growl when he touched the head of his cock against her folds.  He slipped into her inch by inch.  It was almost an agony with how slow he moved. 

 _‘Patience._ ’  She remembered his earlier advice.  And when he was finally in her, he stilled.  Robin found herself freezing too, savoring the feeling of being joined to him. 

“Gods, Robin.”  He murmured, relief making his voice heavy.

She hummed in satisfaction, trying to draw the moment out.  But with the way her body screamed for her to move, it wasn’t going to last for much longer.  But Robin found herself not minding that, even as she fought to keep still.  From the way his breath shuddered in and out, Chrom was fighting the same impulses.  Waiting for her to begin. 

At last she leaned into the join of his shoulder and neck, rolling her hips as she did so.

Chrom answered by rocking into her, sighing against her ear.  Praise spilled out of his lips, urging her on.  Heat returned to her skin, coiling low in her belly.  She tried to will her legs into holding her steady-

How she ended up pressed into the mattress, Robin wasn’t entirely certain.  Though her husband smiling down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead may have had something to do with that.  He dipped lower, shifting his hips against hers.  In the same motion he kissed her on the cheeks, chasing away whatever tears she had left.

He kept moving inside her, the angle making it so each push brushed against her nerves.  Robin shut her eyes, savoring the touch and attention… As well as the pleased noises leaking out of Chrom’s lips.  They buzzed over her cheeks, hinting at the pleasure he was getting.

So when he slowed, she was understandably puzzled.  And perhaps a bit needy, with that noise in the back of her throat.  Robin blinked her eyes open, trying to shift her hips and coax him back into motion.

“A-almost.  But I’m not quite done admiring you,” he told her, as Robin moved her hands up to cup his face.  “Or showing you, how much you-”

He couldn’t finish, the words stolen by Robin’s kiss.  One of her hands slipped from his face to his neck, then splayed between his shoulder blades.  The contact urged him on, picking up his rhythm and thrusting into her. 

And yet at odds with that, his touches were gentle.  He pushed her further up against the pillows, leaning into the mattress with his elbows.  His hands mirrored hers, his fingers weaving through her hair while his thumbs brushed at her cheeks.

“Showing what you…”  He whispered, each word broken up by his touches.

“I-I what?”  Robin gasped.  She teetered on the edge, just needing something _more-_

“Mean to me.  Robin…”  Her name was almost a prayer.  And hearing it on his lips released that tension coiled through her.  The sensation drove Robin to wrap her legs tight around him and squeeze him with everything she had.  He crashed his lips into hers, kissing her all through their climax.

Gradually she came back to herself, Chrom brushing a thumb through her bangs.  He hadn’t pulled out of her yet, leaving her full and sated.

“Thank you,” Robin told him.

“Better, then?”  She caught his hand and pressed a kiss to it.  She eased him out of her in the same motion, so she could collapse across his chest and nuzzle into his warmth.

“Y-yes.  Thanks to you, yes.”  Robin managed, going a little pink at the memory of all he’d done for her. 

“Good.”  Sleepy content took most of his words, but his voice remained warm.

“I feel like I’m… Really me, if that makes sense?”

Maybe it was the afterglow and drowsiness speaking.  But Chrom hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Glad I was able to convince you, love.”

The touch of his hands and arms followed Robin into her sleep, keeping her protected from any nightmare.  And all she heard in her dreams was his breathing, and an echo of her name from his lips.

_‘Robin.’_


End file.
